CSI DP X OVER
by XxHoratioCaineLuvsCalixX
Summary: When a mysterious murderer leaves Danny and Jazz Fenton orphans it's up to CSI: NY to solve the case.


My friend and I don't own nor will ever own CSI: NY or DP. WE do however own our imagination.

DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP

This story has no prince or princess charming. This story has no fairytale magic. Most of all this story doesen't have a happily ever after. So where should I begin, the apartment that's a good spot.

The Fentons, Maddie, Jack and their two kids Jazz and Danny took a trip to New York on a business trip. The organization the Fentons worked for is Ghost Hunters Inc. The Fentons caught, fought, and talked to ghost try to learn about the afterlife. Today was just a normal day for them they were going to take the kids to the zoo and take a break from their conferences.

"Kids, get dressed we have a busy day to day." A young Maddie called to her children. She was in the kitchen making lunch for the zoo trip.

"K"Came the cheery response from her children. They were dressed in blue jeans and light hoodies.

Jazz walked into the kitchen smiling and humming, while jack was mumbling something about this work vacation being a waste of time. Maddie smiled at her little family ecstatic about finally having some quality time together. Danny was still in his room trying to figure out how to tie his shoes. They all turned to the door when they heard someone knocking.

"Come in," Maddie called wondering who it was.

A tall man in stepped and locked the door.

"I thought I'd never find you. I thought I'd never get my revenge."He said eerily sending chills down Maddie's back.

Maddie grabbed a knife and held it out in front of her protectively.

"Jack get Jazz out of here, and keep Danny back." Maddie ordered. Jack nodded and pushed Jazz into the room with Danny now hiding under the Bed.

"Thank you my dear." The man said using the distraction to grab the knife and stab her in the chest.

"Nothing against you," he hissed at the corps,"you were just in the way."

The man advanced on Jack hold the knife with his Maddie's blood on it. Silently Jack thought I'm going to be sick.

Then he said as bravely as he could muster at a time like this , "Do what ever you want to my wife and I, but leave our children out of this."

"Sure," The figure said before stabbing Jack. "I won't." he bellowed an evil laugh before looking toward the children's room.

"Come out kids I just want to play," he sweetly said before walking into the room.

Jazz was just sitting there on the bed eyeing the stranger warily. Danny was under the bed and out of sight of the killer. Killer was confused I thought she said two children's names he thought.

He sighed "Well you'll do," he said as he picked up Jazz and she screamed, "Danny," before she and the killer disappeared.

Little Danny still shaken up crawled out from under the bed He looked around a the small bedroom before walking out to the hallway. Upon seeing his parents bodies on the ground he did the one thing a three year could do he cried and wailed. He just wailed.

DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP

A little while later man was walking to his room when he heard a faint wailing. I wonder what that could be he thought. He decided to investigate when he realized it was coming from the apartment next to his.

He went over and knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Hello," He called and was answered by more wailing. He pushed the door open which to his surprise was locked, and gasped.

In all his days he'd never seen anything like this. Two dead corpses one male and one female were laying in the middle of the tiny apartment. Next to the dead bodies was a small toldler- to young to be on his own yet- wailing. He rushed over to the boy to comfort him.

"It's ok I'm Mr. Lancer. I'm here to help," he said as he scooped up the boy to calm him down. He pulled out he cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello this is Mr. Lancer. I found two dead corpses in the apartment next to mine a live toddler. I'm a Bushington apartments, please come as quick as possible." He stated over the toddlers constant yelling.

Then in a soft whisper he continued to calm the boy. "It's alright," He said, "It's alright"

DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP, CSI: NY, DP

Well, how was our first try. We love people who review, so please review. (Puppy dog eyes)


End file.
